A is for Alyssa
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: AU-story. Finally the PLL finds A and stop her.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**A is for Alyssa**

**Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer are in a large dark room, on the other side of the room is a person in black, it's their enemy, it's A.**

"Are you A...?" says Hanna.

"That's me." says A with a small evil laugh.

"You don't sound like Jenna?" says Emily.

"Jenna? You thought she was A...? You bitches are soo stupid at times." says A.

"Tell us who you are!" says Aria with confidence, showing no fear. "We've got the advantage in numbers. There's four of us, while you're alone. Let's put an end to this thing right here, right now."

"Never." says A as she pull out a gun.

"Are you gonna kill us now?" says Hanna in a sassy voice.

"Hanna, don't encourage her." says Spencer.

"Spencer Hastings...as stone-serious and adult-like as always I hear. Aww, isn't that just fuckin' adorable, huh? You make me cry!" says A with sarcasm.

"Don't mess with my friends." says Aria to A.

"Aria Montgomery...you're one tough little bitch aren't you? That's probably why that freak Ezra like you so much. I'm sure you're just as badass in bed. Ezra love hardcore chicks, I guess..." says A. "Then he won't be very sad when I take your place."

"You're not touchin' Ezra ya fuck-face!" says Aria.

"Don't forget, I'm the chick with the gun." says A.

"What are you waitin' for, bitch? Written instructions? Christmas?" says Hanna to A.

"Hanna, you shouldn't make A mad. She might kill us all." says Emily.

"Em, my little cutie. Did you cry like a lame kid when I killed your beloved Maya...? You probably did, because you're weak. You are nothing without your friends." says A.

"I'm not your 'cutie'...and you'll pay for what you did to my Maya." says Emily.

"Concern for slutty little Maya. Very cute, Em. Very cute." says A.

"Maya was never slutty? She was in love with me." says Emily.

"Love? No, she only wanted to have sex with you, cuz you're hot. Nothing else." says A.

"Are you the real A or are you just a 'footsoldier' who take orders from 'the Big Boss' like Mona did...?" says Aria.

"I'm no fuckin' footsoldier. I'm Big A, I'm the one in charge. Little Mona was one of my warriors." says A.

"I gotta admit that you're smart." says Hanna to A. "For all that time I had no idea that Mona was on the A-Team. You made sure that I didn't know."

"Well thanks, Hanna! Nice to hear you say that I'm smart." says A in a slightly happy tone. "Mona was one of my best. Kinda sad to lose her."

"Did you kill Alison too?" says Aria.

"Not me personally, but one of my footsoldiers, as you call 'em did." says A.

"Who else in Rosewood besides Mona are working for you?" says Hanna.

"A few skilled people who can get stuff done." says A.

"Who was Ali spying on in Brookhaven? Was that you or one of your footsoldiers?" says Emily.

"Oh, that was me. By the way...Alison's lame disguise didn't fool me. I knew all along that Vivian Darkbloom and Ali DiLaurentis are the same girl." says A.

"You're a bitch!" says Hanna.

"Aww, thanks!" says A with irony.

"My pleasure!" says Hanna with sarcasm.

"I'm gonna avenge Ali's death." says Aria as she run towards A.

"You're not gonna get me that easy, Aria." says A as she jump into the air and grab hold of a rope that hangs from the ceiling.

"I'll be the judge of that." says Aria as she pull out a big combat-knife and throw it towards the rope, cutting it off.

A falls to the floor.

"Got ya!" says Aria as she grab a firm hold of A's arm.

Hanna, Spencer and Emily walk up to Aria and A.

"Finally! Let's see who A is." says Hanna.

Hanna pull off A's black hood.

"Alyssa Romero...?" says Aria when she sees who A is.

"You know her...?" says Spencer.

"I met her in Iceland. She seemed nice, but clearly she's just the opposite." says Aria.

"Nice that you remember me..." says Alyssa.

"You're the leader of the A-Team?" says Aria to Alyssa.

"Yup! Me is Big A, the leader of the A-Team. The one who's behind all the bad and sad stuff that's happened to you bitches since 'the Jenna-thing'." says Alyssa.

"Yeah, but now it's finally over." says Emily. "We have you and soon you'll tell us the names of all your footsoldiers and there will be no more A."

"Exactly!" says Hanna. "Soon peace and serenity is once more the thing here in Rosewood."

"Nice to know that things are soon back to normal again around here. It was about time, after everything that we've gone through." says Spencer.

**The End.**


End file.
